


There's Nothing Subtle Going On Here

by psychoroach



Series: The Subtle Series [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Pure smut between our favorite couple following the snappening.





	There's Nothing Subtle Going On Here

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.

When Thanos happened, no one was prepared for the fallout. Watching Bucky basically disentegrate before him was devastating to Steve, but learning that half the world had disappeared as well caused him to sink into himself in dispair. The first inclination he had was to call Clint, who'd stayed back despite his inner struggle with himself to go and help out. He thought they had it handled, and didn't expect to watch his wife and three children disappear in front of him. Steve would never forgive himself for not being there for his boyfriend, even though he knew all they would be able to do would be to wallow with each other in their own misery. 

Unbeknownst to Steve, who was trying to come up with a plan to take Thanos down, Clint headed off on his own, taking down anyone in his way to Thanos himself. People came out of the woodwork, itching to take revenge on the man formerly known as Hawkeye. They got word of a man named Ronin, who wielded two dangerous katana to exact revenge on anyone who wronged him. Everyone tried their hand, and all fell before him. He was as skilled with the large swords, just as deadly, as he had been with his bow and arrows. 

After Steve caught wind of him, he sent Natasha to go retrieve him, hoping she would be able to get through to him. When Natasha brought him back, the pain, the emotion, in Clint's eyes just about killed Steve. He pulled Clint to his private quarters in Wakanda and they held each other close, both crying with loss, both hurting deeply inside, but unwilling to let anyone else see the depths of their pain. 

Between the three of them, with the combined help of Thor, Tony and what was left of the people of Wakanda, they took Thanos down with a vengeance. Steve was torn between holding Clint back, and scared of the sheer rage inside of him as he watched Clint take down what was left of Thanos' followers to get to the alien being himself. 

Steve himself took down everything in his path and somewhere along the line everyone seemed to realize this was Steve and Clint's fight and Thor and Natasha rallied everyone else while Clint and Steve made their way to Thanos. This wasn't simply getting the gauntlet away from him, to take him down for what he did to their loved ones and the people of the planet. This was deep revenge for everything they'd been put through. Steve looked over at Clint as their path to the being was cleared and the completely soulless look in his eyes was mirrored in Steve's own, he was sure of it and they charged without mercy, battling Thanos with a passion the other being had never been dealt before. 

Time passed quickly, or slowly, no one was sure, but Steve managed (with Thor's help) to wrest the gauntlet away from Thanos and as he threw it to the side, Clint shoved both his swords up through Thanos' throat, ripping mercilessly until the light went from his eyes and the supposedly immortal being fell, greeting the Death he seeked to court as a lover. 

As they made their way back to Wakanda, Steve noticed everyone throwing a celebration and he and Clint shared a look with each other. When he noticed T'Challa standing, embracing Shuri, he felt his throat close up and hope bloom in his chest. 

They stayed long enough to greet everyone and share a few words, but then Clint and Steve gathered their things, taking the plane T'Challa offered them back to Iowa. Neither he nor Shuri knew what happened, as they only remembered their last moments before everyone disappeared, but T'Challa was smart enough to know _something_ went on and could see both Steve and Clint were desperate to get back to the US. 

The flight was long and tense, and Steve spent it wrapped around Clint, afraid if he let go he'd wake up and the nightmare wouldn't be over, that he'd be gone again and everything would be back to the nightmarish normal that he'd come to know.

Once they touched down in Iowa, Steve let Clint drive them back, the archer's hands tight on the wheel. He could tell Clint was trying to not hope, but Steve himself couldn't help. "If we don't have hope, what do we have?" 

He wasn't aware that he said anything until Clint glanced over at him and offered his hand. Steve took it and squeezed as tightly as he dared.

They pulled up to the farm and Steve was just a step behind Clint as they rushed inside. Steve gasped out loud when he saw Laura standing in front of the couch, holding a clothes basket as if nothing had happened. She looked up at them and frowned. "Where the hell have you been? Are those swords, Clint? Oh my God, get rid of those before the kids see." 

"Yes, dear." Clint managed, voice thick as he went over on autopilot and opened his secret safe where he kept all his weapons and put the sheathed katana in it, shutting it tight and locking it back while Steve just stared at Laura.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" She asked, looking between them.

"Later." Clint promised, turning just as Cooper and Lila came down the stairs, Lila throwing herself at Clint. 

"Where'd you go?" She asked, hugging herself tightly to Clint. 

"I'm sorry, baby, daddy had last minute work he had to do." He lied easily, calling up all his skills as a former SHIELD agent. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He closed his eyes, laying his head against his little girl's curls. 

Lila looked up at him, a frown on her face. "You know what you're supposed to do when you go off without telling anyone." She said sternly.

Clint almost laughed, but reigned it in and he nodded. "Let me and Steve go shower and change, you pick out the movies, and ask mama if she'll make us some snacks." He set her down and grabbed Cooper, hugging his son tightly, even though he wasn't the type to really like to be touched too much.

Steve eyed Clint as he was herded upstairs. "What's going on?" He asked quietly. 

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out later. Right now we have a movie marathon to watch." Clint explained. "Have you checked Muppets off your list?" 

"Uh, no, not yet." Steve tried to remember if he had or not, or even if he knew what that was.

He grinned widely and nudged him. "You're in for a treat. Babe!" He called down to Laura. "Dig out The Muppet Movie, Steve hasn't seen them!" He grinned widely as he heard Lila start cheering.

After he and Clint showered and changed, Clint went and grabbed Nathaniel, who had woken up from a nap and was gumming at a toy in his crib. Clint held him to him reverently as they made their way back downstairs and settled in. 

Steve watched the movie a little mystified, and feeling a child inside of him burst in glee at the amazing children's movie. He grinned widely as he watched Lila and Cooper sing along to Movin' Right Along and Clint get up and dance Nathaniel around to Can You Picture That? 

As the movie ended with the ensemble version of Rainbow Connection, Steve reached up and slyly wiped a few tears from his eyes. 

Following the first Muppet Movie came The Great Muppet Caper, then Muppets Take Manhattan. Steve liked the first movie best, something he felt like Clint and Laura agreed on when he caught their eyes. 

When the third movie was over, it was time for Cooper and Lila to go to bed and Clint volunteered he and Steve for the job. Clint got Cooper and Nathaniel settled down while Steve helped Lila into bed and read one of the Madeline books to her. As she settled into bed, she put a hand on his arm, smiling up at him. "Don't worry, daddy Steve, we'll watch Fraggle Rock, and Muppet Treasure Island tomorrow. We have'ta wait for Christmas for Muppet Christmas Carol though."

Steve was so gobsmacked that she could've been speaking gibberish to him and he wouldn't have noticed, too taken aback by Lila calling him daddy Steve. He felt tears come to his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Sounds like a plan, princess. Goodnight, I love you." He stood up and turned on her nightlight (a pig he learned was named Peppa) and left the door cracked as he walked out of the room and met Clint who tugged him to their bedroom.

Laura was already changed into her pajamas (some pajama pants that were white and blue striped and one of Clint's old Buckeye shirts, a small hole in the chest that gave the two men a small peek at the creamy flesh underneath) when they walked in, looking up at them expectantly. Clint stripped down to his boxer-briefs and slid into bed, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Steve followed suit, even though Clint liked to tease him about still wearing 'tighty whities' and he slid in on the other side, putting his arm over Laura's waist, touching Clint's arm. 

"What went on?" Laura asked, pulling back and looking at Clint sternly. 

He sighed and moved to sit back on the bed, facing her. He grabbed her hand in his and ran his finger around the ring on her finger, staring down at it as he recounted the story from his point of view. It was the first time Steve heard it and it made his heart clench painfully as he listened as Clint's voice wavered at parts, and he had to pause to get himself under control a few times. Steve ached to reach out and pull him close, but he figured Clint needed the distance to get everything out.

Once he was through, Laura turned her gaze on him and Steve swallowed thickly. He grabbed her other hand and kissed it, holding it to his bare chest as he recounted everything from his own point of view, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he talked about watching Bucky and the others disappear in front of him, how he didn't think he'd ever be able to get them back. Laura reached up and stroked his cheek, gently wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh, baby..." She murmured. She leaned up and kissed him, hugging he and Clint to her. "We're all ok, we're ok now." She murmured over and over.

"Thank God for that." Steve closed his eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks. 

Clint kissed Laura and then Steve, looking up at Laura intently. She smiled down at him knowingly and before Steve knew what was going on, she'd stripped off her sleep shirt and pulled Clint on top of her, kissing him deeply. He wasn't sure what to do, and went to move, but Laura grabbed his hand and pulled him close, kissing him again. Steve wasn't aware of much, as his hands went to her waist, rubbing her soft skin there, thumb running over her cesarean scar she had that she sometimes got self-conscious about. Steve loved it, as it proved that she'd lived and had a beautiful child to show for it. 

He felt Clint get behind him and slide his underwear down and Steve groaned quietly, his heartbeat picking up. He moved away from Laura's kiss and looked her in the eye. When she nodded at him with a smile he kissed down her cheek and neck, sucking a bruise into the skin, low enough that she could cover it with a shirt if she wanted, before he moved down further. She didn't like her breasts played with much, because she was still producing milk, but Steve licked around one of her nipples gently, causing her to buck up off the bed. 

Clint's fingers deftly caught the waist of her pants as she did so and after some maneuvering, pulled her pants down and tossed them aside, leaving her as naked as the two of them were already. 

"Come on, baby." Clint murmured. "I want to see you ride our boy." 

Steve got so hard so fast he felt light headed and he let Clint and Laura maneuver him down onto his back. 

"I'm so glad I can't get pregnant anymore." Laura murmured as she climbed on top of Steve and leaned down to kiss him hotly. Steve moaned into it when he felt Clint grab him and give his hard dick a few strokes before Laura took him inside of her with Clint's help. It took a little bit, Steve wasn't the smallest man thanks to his 'rebirth' of sorts, but finally Laura sat down on his pelvis, both of them already panting breathlessly. Steve tentatively put his hands on her hips, holding onto her until she slid up and down on him experimentally. Steve choked on a gasp as she slowly picked up her speed and his hands tightened on her lightly, while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

When Laura stopped suddenly, he looked up, ready to uncharacteristically whine, but noticed Clint at her back, kissing her shoulder blade gently. Steve wondered what he was doing until Clint gently pushed Laura forward and he saw Clint lining himself up and sliding into Laura's ass. Steve moaned loudly as he felt Clint's length butting up against his own and Laura squeezed around the both of them, causing them to moan as well. 

Clint grabbed Steve's hands, lacing their fingers together. He held onto them as he started thrusting inside Laura and Steve let him set the pace. 

After a few minutes, Laura nudged him lightly and he got the hint, pushing his hips up into her. It felt so good, and Steve had never had any sort of experience like this before. It made him want to savor it, even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to last very long. 

Clint sped up his hips at Laura's urging and Steve did the same, effortlessly lifting Laura up off the bed with his thrusts. He got worried they'd wake the kids up with their sounds, but remembered something about soundproofing once upon a time (they kept a baby monitor on the side table for if Nathaniel woke up and Steve _desperately_ hoped that didn't happen until they were done), so he didn't let that distract him from everything. 

"Oh fuck...oh baby...I'm....I'm just...please..." Clint came first, groaning indecently and filthily as he filled Laura's ass, his hands digging into her flesh as he kept himself up right to not crash down on top of them.

Once Clint moved, Laura bit Steve on the neck, hard enough to make him moan and she ran her hands down his chest and abs. "Show me what you got, soldier." She mumbled filthily.

"I don't want to hurt you." Steve grunted.

Laura laughed. "I like a little pain with my pleasure." 

Steve groaned and flipped them over, hooking one of Laura's thighs around his arm. He saw Clint laying there watching him and smirked when Clint's dick gave a halfhearted twitch. He leaned down and kissed Laura hard, their tongues dueling with each other as he snapped his hips forward in experimentation. Laura moaned and flooded around him so he knew he was ok as he snapped his hips into hers. His experience with sex wasn't the greatest, but he wasn't anywhere near being a virgin so he knew what to do to make it enjoyable for the both of them.

Laura's hands grabbed Steve's back, one straying down to his ass, squeezing as he snapped his hips inside of her. Usually he could go for quite a while, was secretly proud of it, but he felt his orgasm crash over him before he could know what was going on and he moaned loudly, his back arching up, sweat pouring off of his body. 

He fell over onto Laura's other side once his body had calmed down and panted heavily. He heard Clint giving him a little applause and laughed breathlessly, flipping him off. "It's fuckin' weird that you're giving me applause for that." 

"For what, Steve?" Laura asked playfully.

"What we did." Steve shook his head.

"What was that?" Clint teased, smirking.

"Fucking." Steve said finally, rolling over on top of Laura. He leaned over and kissed Clint, nipping at his lower lip. "I just fucked the shit out of your wife and you loved it." 

"Damn right I did." Clint grinned widely. "And before the night is over I want you to fuck the shit out of me, and don't worry, I want to take _everything_ you have to give." 

Steve laughed into Laura's neck, shaking his head. "I love you." He said seriously. "Both of you." 

"Love you, too, sweetheart." Laura mumbled, running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Yeah, love you, too, Steve." Clint laid his cheek against Steve's shoulder blade, eyes closed as they all drifted off to sleep, Steve's body moving on it's own accord so he didn't squash Laura beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed one little thing from one of the other fics in this series because this plot bunny hit me HARD. It's nothing that's going to change the entire story, but it made it work here.


End file.
